


???

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Tops, I was probably like 11, I wrote this in 6th grade, M/M, Oh heavenly father please spare me of my sins, Smut, This was when smut was known as lemons, gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genderbent Ciel ( aka Ciela ) watches Ciel and Alois have sex.





	???

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED AND VERY CRINGEY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

] Warning: I suck at writing lemons, so bear with me. I am not responsible for loss of blood, so... eh []  
~~  
-This story is from Cielas PoV-  
~~  
“Holy crap.” I lifted my hand to my nose which was splurting tons of blood. I was gonna loose my innocence, wait I never had it. My eyes were watching my brother Ciel and his boyfriend Alois Trancy make love to each other. It was weird, and I mean weird. Oh well, I didnt mind anyways.   
~~  
Watching Alois move his hands down Ciels pants was... strange. Ok, im going to stop talking, and let you see whats going on...  
~~  
Ciel was insanely blushing as his lover deeply kissed him. He could feel hands in his pants, but he didnt mind. He wrapped his arms around Alois' neck and pulled him down with him. He could see his sister watching, and he continued with his 'business.'  
~~  
Alois stopped kissing him, and Ciel opened his eyes wide. “Is there something wrong?” He asked as Alois smirked and began to touch his crotch. Ciel turned red, and shut his mouth. “No.” The blonde said as he began to rub his crotch more. He could see it erecting, and he laughed. “Ciel your so easy to turn on.”   
~~  
Ciel scowled, "No i am not." but he moaned after Alois clasped his hands around it. Then he felt something weird, were his pants being pulled down? Alois looked back, and saw Ciels hands slowly sliding his bootyshorts down. “Hey!” The blonde mumbled and turned pink. Ciel smirked, and raised his head to kiss Alois once more.  
~~  
[] Ok this is awkward, so Ima time skip[]  
~~  
10 minutes later both boys were naked and exchanging deep French kisses. After a while, Alois sat up. “Its time for me to take your virginity Ciel Phantomhive~!” He smiled brightly. Ciel, on the other hand was smirking. “Actually, I think its time for me to take your innocence.” He said huskily. Alois' blue eyes opened wide as Ciel turned Alois around, and inserted his crotch into Alois' manhood. “It hurts!” The blonde screamed as Ciels gaze softened. “Are you ok?” He asked as Alois nodded. “It feels better now, go on.”   
~~  
Ciel continued to thrust in and out as Alois was moaning in pleasure. He began stroking himself, and Ciel was getting a bit more rougher. “Say you love me Trancy.” The blue eyed male mumbled as Alois began yelling. “I love Ciel Phantomhive... I love Ciel Phantomhive.” over and over again as Ciela... well. She pratically fainted.   
~~  
Ciel hit his climax soon enough, and both of the boys cuddled. “Trancy I love you.” He said. Alois grinned, “Next time, itll be me taking your innocence.”  
~~  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry-


End file.
